Reverse Falls
by Still A Lover Of Franchises
Summary: Dipper never thought there was a universe where he was the Author of the Journals. When that infinity sided die rolled across that carpet the Pines family just got a new guest. " I can't believe in an alternate universe I'm the Author of the Journals! " Dipper almost threw up again. " Well I can't believe Ford is the Author here. No offense. " Ford was slightly offended.
1. Chapter 1

12 year old Wendy Courdney thought that this summer was going to be as boring as it was last time, she didn't know how wrong she was.

During the summer she was working at the Mystery Shack with her best friend, Soos who was like the handyman of the Shack. Her pudgy friend started working at the Shack when Stan hired him as some sort of unpaid apprentice, of course Soos loved working at the Shack especially because he saw Stan as a father figure. While Soos usually repaired things Wendy usually was sweeping the floors or cleaning the merchandise. The one who was at the cash register was Stan's great niece Mabel.

Mabel was a very energetic and almost always optimistic person. She came to Gravity Falls every summer, she has been coming to Gravity Falls every summer for almost 12 years, Mabel was now at least 35 years old. But she still sometimes acted like a child. She was, strange, in Wendy's book and probably everybody else's book too. Stan watched his great niece very closely whenever she was at the cash register, he was afraid she would start giving people free merchandise like she did at one point before.

Wendy also thought that it was pure coincidence that the Mystery Shack opened 12 years ago. Wendy knew that 12 years ago that Mabel had started to come to Gravity Falls and that she had gave Stan the idea for the Mystery Shack, Wendy had asked Mabel what inspired her to think of something like the Mystery Shack. Wendy didn't exactly get a straight answer.

" Well my Grunkle Stan wanted to make money and I had nowhere else to be so he and I decided to make a tourist attraction. Of course the Shack was supposed to have more glitter but Stan decided to throw that idea out of the window, literally! I mean, Grunkle Stan literally through my box of glitter out of the window. " Mabel had answered causally.

" So the whole Shack was inspired for you and Stan's need for money? " Wendy had said, not totally believing that could be the full answer.

" Exactly! Now I have to bedazzle my pet pig, Waddles Jr. " Mabel said before running off to find her pet pig.

Wendy was snapped out of her thoughts when Stan walked in with a pile of signs in his arms. He burped holding his stomach while throwing away an empty soda can into the trash can.

" One of you guys have put these signs in the creepy part of the forest. " Stan said before burping again.

" Not it! " Mabel and Wendy said at the same time.

" Also not it. " Soos said while he was fixing a screw in one of the shelves.

" Get back to work Soos. " Stan ordered before looking at Mabel and Wendy. " Hmm who to choose... Wendy you go and hang these signs in the spooky part of the forest before the lost hikers arrive. And Mabel make sure all of the phones are hidden. Those lost hikers will buy anything if we promise to let them use the phone. "

Wendy opened her mouth to protest," Do I have to? The forest is a creepy place and- " She didn't get to finish before Stan picked her up and shoved her out of the door.

" Get your butt outta here kid, remember time is money and I don't need you wasting it." Stan said before slamming the door closed. Wendy rolled her eyes before making her way to the forest.

She busied herself driving nails into trees and hanging signs not noticing how much time had passed. All she did was put the nail into the tree and hang a sign, she felt like a robot. It wasn't until she heard a metal clang did she stop suddenly. She hit the tree again with her hammer hearing the metal clang again? She stepped back to look at the tree and saw it was the same tree that always creeped her out whenever she was in the forest. The tree just seemed- out of place.

Wendy dragged her hand acrossed the bark of the tree feeling dust. That's not normal, Wendy thought as she felt a small indent in the bark. She pulled at making a panel open up to reveal a console of sorts. The console was obviously old and had cobwebs all over it, Wendy played with the switches and jumped in surprise at the sound of something sliding. Gompers who was chewing at some grass ran away at the sudden movement of the ground.

" What the? " Wendy whispered before heading towards the panel.

A panel slid opened and revealed a journal. Wendy walked over to it and grabbed the journal before laying it on the ground, she blew the dust and webs off of the leather bound journal.

The journal had a golden Big Dipper on it with a number 3 under it. Wendy opened the book to read it.

The first page read- _Property Of_... Unfortunately the rest of the page was scribbled over.

Wendy turned the page to see an entry she read it out loud, " _It's hard to believe it's been 4 years since I've been studying the strange and wonderful secrets of Gravity Falls Oregon._

Wendy decided to see what exactly was in the book. As she turned each page it confused her even more.

 _Floating Eyeballs._

 _Giant Vampire Bats._

 _Gnomes._

 _Cursed Door._

" What is all this? " Wendy asked out loud to know one in particular. She turned another page and began reading, _" Unfortunately my suspicions have been confirmed, I'm being watched. I must hide this book before He finds it. Remember - in Gravity Falls there is no one you can trust. "_

Wendy closed the book softly saying, " No one you can trust. "

" Sup dude! " Came a voice from behind Wendy startling her. She hastily hid the book behind her to see Soos sitting on the log.

" Are you reading some sort of comic book thing? " Soos asked excitedly looking at Wendy.

" It's nothing. " Wendy said eyes darting back and forth. Soos looked confused at his best friend's refusal to reveal what book she was reading.

" You really not gonna tell me, dude? " Soos looked surprised at the most. Wendy looked back to the book in her arms to see Gompers chewing on it slightly.

" Let's talk somewhere more private. "

Once they got back to the Mystery Shack, Wendy and Soos hurriedly walked through the _Employees Only_ door. Soos sat on the chair while Wendy told him what she had found.

" Stan was telling me that I was just being paranoid but according to this book Gravity Falls has some sort of secret dark side. " Wendy said pacing back and forth before showing Soos the book.

" That's like amazing dude! I've always thought that the mailman was a werewolf, I guess I'm like right or something dude. " Soos said rocking back and forth on the arm of the chair.

" And check this out, the writing just stops like the author of the book just mysteriously disappeared. " Wendy said going through the book again. She stopped when she heard the doorbell ring. " Who's that? "

" Oh yeah I forgot to tell you dude, I found a new friend. " Soos informed Wendy before opening the door to let his new found friend in.

" Wait so you're telling me that you found a new friend in the half hour I've been gone? " Wendy repeated.

Wendy looked at the book again before she heard someone footsteps. She quickly hid the book under her legs and pulled out a magazine from a pile below her.

" Watcha looking at? " Mabel asked while Waddles Jr. followed.

" Uh, just reading- a catalog for pig clothes? " Wendy looked closely at the magazine. The magazine must've been Mabel's, Stan definitely wouldn't of had something like this.

" That's my favorite one. " Mabel said her sweater glittering in the light.

A teenager wearing a dark hoodie and a tree branch in his hair walked in, well not exactly walked in more like stumbled.

" Hey dudes meet my new friend. " Soos said moving aside so his new friend could stand next to him. Wendy narrowed her eyes at th sight.

" Sup. " The teenager raised a hand in greetings.

" Hey. " Wendy greeted raising a hand in greetings as well.

" Hello! Suspicious looking guy that I will pay no more thought to. Bye forever! " Mabel said before skipping out of the Shack and into the golf cart.

" We met at the cemetery, dudes. " Soos patted his friend in the back.

" So what's your name? "

The teen's eyes darted back and forth, " Uhh, normal- man! "

" I'm pretty sure he means Norman dudes. "

Wendy noticed the strange red substance on Norman's cheek. " Are you bleeding, Norman? " She pointed at the dripping liquid.

" It's jam. "

" Huh huh! I love jam! Looks like we have something in common dude! " Soos said before punching Norman playfully on the shoulder.

" Do you want to go play? Or something? " Norman asked.

Soos said, " Yes. " Before running out of the door. Norman moved to walked away but slammed into the wall before actually making it out the Shack. Wendy sighed before heading to the attic. She sat at the window before opening the journal.

" Known for their pale skin and bad attitudes these creatures are often mistaken for- teenagers! Beware Gravity Falls' nefarious... " Realization hit Wendy before she screamed, " Zombie! "

Downstairs in the bathroom Stan was fixing his tie when he heard Wendy's scream. He furrowed his eyebrows, " What was that? Cronbie? What's a cronbie? That's not even word, you're losing your mind Stan. "

Wendy pressed her face against the window as she watched Norman stumble his way towards Soos.

" Oh no Soos! " Wendy pounded her fist against the window hoping desperately to gain her friend's attention. She watched in horror as Norman got closer and closer to Soos. But all of the sudden Norman stopped and Soos jumped on his back.

" Piggy back ride! " Soos declared while Norman stumbled under his weight.

" Hmm. Is my Soos' friend really a zombie or am I nuts? Evidence. Evidence is what I need. " Wendy said before grabbing a camera.

So when Wendy secretly watched Soos and Norman play together, well let's say that Wendy really didn't get anything. But Wendy wasn't gonna give up so the moment Soos walked back ingot the Mystery Shack Wendy confronted him.

" Soos we've gotta talk. " Wendy dragged her friend into a room before closing the door. " We've gotta talk about Norman. "

" Isn't he great? He gave me a piggy ride and waffles and a bunch of stuff, dude. " Soos said grinning.

Wendy waved her hand in exasperation, " No, listen Soos Norman is not what he seems. " She pulled the journal out.

" Oh you think he's like a vampire or something? I'm mean that would be so cool dude. " Soos said already imagining Norman as a vampire.

" No think again, shabam! " Wendy held the journal out. It was the picture abo" maybut gnomes. Soos shrieked. " Oh no wait. " Wemdy flipped through the pages. " Shabam! "

" A zombie, really dude? That's not funny, dude. " Soos frowned and crossed his arms.

" No, I'm not being funny. It all adds up the bleeding, the limp. He never blinks! Did you notice that? " Wendy started to pace around the room.

" Maybe he blinks when you're blinking. " A voice said from the door. Wendy jumped and hid the Journal before whoever was talking didn't see it. Mabel walked in with a grin on her face. " Wait what're guys talking about? "

" Nothing Mabel. " Wendy turned to Soos. " But don't you remember. Trust no one! " Wendy whispered into Soos' ear.

" Well you can trust me, dude. " Soos said smiling at Wendy.

" He's gonna eat your brain! " Wendy shook Soos before he shoved her off.

" You know I think? I think you're jelly I mean jealous. You can't handle me having another friend so you're trying to scare me away. Yeah well I'm just going to see Norman now how do you like that dude? " Soos slammed the door in Wendy's face.

" Well I feel awkward. I'm just gonna go. " Mabel scooted out of the room before Wendy could process a word. Wendy defeated walked over to the chair in the living room and took the camera out.

" Maybe I'm just being a bit paranoid. " Wendy watched the footage again. " There's probably nothing to worry about. "

Mabel didn't know what to think when Wendy suddenly came running at her. Mabel was just about to drive the golf cart when Wendy told her with great urgency that, " I need to borrow the golf cart to save Soos from a zombie! " Mabel only smiled and threw the keys at Weny who caught them in surprise.

" Okay but before you go here. " She handed Wendy a shovel. " This is for it he's a zombie. " She then handed her a bat. " This is for if Norman is just a normal guy. "

" Uh, thanks? " Wendy said before driving off.

" Don't hit anyone! " Mabel yelled at Wendy. " Ah kids these days, always making friends with zombies. " She walked away going to help Stan with the tourist.

Wendy didn't know what to think when she saw a bunch of gnomes tackling her chubby friend to the ground.

" Gnomes? Wow I was way off. " It wasn't until she remembered that she was supposed to be saving her friend. " Hey let go of him! " One of the gnomes, the leader turned around.

" Oh hey, yeah this is just a big misunderstanding. You see, we were using you friend so we can get close to that beautiful girl Mabel. You see we need a queen and Mabel is a perfect candidate. Oh yeah the names Jeff. " The gnome said.

Wendy glared at all the gnomes before suddenly she hit Jeff with the shovel in her hands. He went flying with a screech, Wendy ran over Soos who was tied down and severed the ropes.

" Come on! " Wendy could already hear Jeff screaming at them. Soos ran towards golf cart before seeing something brown on the ground. He ran and picked it up before jumping into the golf cart. Wendy pushed the pedal hard making the wheels screech but they were already heading out of the forest.

Soos looked at the brown item in his hands. It was a hat. The hat was brown with a lighter brown section at the front with a dark star in the middle of it. Soos noticed how old the hat actually was.

" Hurry up dude! " Soos said when he saw they weren't going as fast as they could.

Mabel put Waddles Jr onto the floor as she noticed how dusty the floor had gotten. She picked up the broom before she started to sweep wondering how Wendy was doing at saving her friend.

Mabel remembered when her first pig, Waddles, died. She was so depressed and sad that she didn't come out of her room for weeks. The only time she came out was for Waddles' funeral. Waddles' grave was actually behind the Mystery Shack right under a pine tree. It wasn't until one fateful day when Mabel looked out of the window of her room to see a baby pig wandering around.

After that she adopted the baby pig naming him Waddles Jr. Once Mabel was done sweeping the floor she heard Stan tell her to check the money at the cashier. After a few minutes she heard the door open. Wendy and Soos walked in looking battered and dirty.

" Whoa what did that zombie do to you guys? " Mabel asked raising a brow at the two kids.

" It actually wasn't a zombie but a bunch of gnomes. But we took care of them, by the way the leaf blower is broken now. " Wendy informed the older women. Wendy was all of the sudden tired. She just wanted to lay down.

" Yeah and I found this cool hat in the forest, dude. But I guess you can have it dude. " Soos said tossing the hat he found in the forest. Mabel's eyes widened as she caught the hat. Wendy watched as Mabel looked at the hat.

" Oh thanks. " Mabel said before looking at the kids again. " Hey why don't you guys stay here for the night. You guys look really tired after fighting those gnomes. "

" Thanks Mabel you're the best. " Wendy said before hurrying through the _employees_ _only_ _door_. Soos soon followed after his best friend.

Once the kids were gone Mabel grabbed the hat in trembling hands. Tears were at her eyes as she looked at the old hat in her hands. She let out a shaky breath before wiping the tears from her eyes. She let out a weary sigh.

Wendy was about to sleep but decided to put her own entry into the Journal. She wrote:

" This journal told me that in Gravity Falls there's no one you can trust, but when they fight hundreds of gnomes by your side you know you can trust them. "

Wendy smiled as her friend turned the light off. As Soos began climbing into the bed she said, " Goodnight. "

" Night dude. "

Wendy snuggled into her pillow thinking of all the mysteries and secrets in Gravity Falls.

Downstairs Mabel was walking towards the vending the machine with a lamp in her hands. She pushed the buttons on the vending machine watching it as it slid open. She glanced around making sure no one was there before shutting the vending machine closed.

LQ JUDYLWB IDOOV DRX QHHG WR DOZDBV ZDWFK BRZ'UH EFDN.


	2. Chapter 2

Bright lights emitted from the Mystery Shack in the middle of the night. Mabel pushed the lever forward being careful not to look directly at the source of the bright flashing light.

" Come on, come on. Almost there. Please just be enough to finish the job. What do you think Grunkle Stan? " Mabel asked looking at her Grunkle who was behind her watching the red lights above the tubes that held the toxic waste.

The red lights began to flash and beep. Stan was reading an old book that was laying on the desk. He said, " Warnings : blah blah blah - extreme usage can cause gravitational anomalies. Can it pointdexter! Mabel and I have gotten this far there is no stopping us now! Right sweetie? "

Mabel nodded and opened a panel to a red button in the desk. She slammed her hand onto it without hesitation.

" Yes this it. " Mabel breathed out not exactly noticing her hair suddenly floating up in the air. Or Stan's hat starting to rise up from his head.

A countdown began on the screen above the desk Mabel was at. Mabel and Stan both put digital watches onto their wrists and the countdown appeared on the watch's screen.

" Just eighteen more hours. " Stan said sitting back into his chair.

Mabel smiled and looked sadly at the brown hat with a star on it's front sitting on the desk. " Finally everything changes _today_. " A breeze blew and the old book on the desk closed revealing a golden Big Dipper on the front with a number one on it.

It has been months into summer and Wendy was no closer to finding out the identity of the Author. Of all her encounters with Bill, the very thought of the dream demon made her shudder, or anything supernatural none of them brought her closer to finding out who the Author was.

Wendy was at the Mystery Shack with her best friend Soos. It was Saturday and Mabel invited them to come over and to have fun. Wendy still saw a few zombie parts here and there from that night that Wendy had accidentally raised the dead. Stan had oddly quickly agreed to Mabel's idea and even had dragged out some fireworks that were sitting in a closet.

Stan light up a firework for Mabel saying, " Here we go sweetheart, blow something up for your Grunkle Stan! "

Mabel let the firework fly shouting, " I am the goddess of fire! " Wendy pumped her fist in the air rooting Mabel to go on. Soos didn't say anything he was too busy eating popsicles to make a sound.

" Hey you got a permit for that? " Sheriff Blubbs called down from below. The sheriff looked up at them suspiciously with a brow raised.

" Hey do you have a permit for being totally lame? " Stan called down at them.

" Well I can't argue with that. Carry on. " Sheriff Blubbs chuckled and walked away.

Mabel looked around seeing all the fires that they had started with the fireworks. " Huh. Guess we will have to put these out. " She suddenly got a wide grin on her face, " With water balloons! "

Wendy laughed as she was hit with a blue water balloon. She threw one at Soos who pathetically tried to throw one back.

" Ha Ha! Got ya! " Wendy announced before getting hit by a dozen of water balloons by Mabel.

" Ah man dude! I wasn't ready yet. " Soos whined wiping water out of his eyes.

" Hey Mabel thanks for letting us do this. You're a great friend, heck one of the best I've had since Soos. " Wendy smiled brightly at Mabel. The older of the two smiled and her brown hair waved in the air.

Mabel suddenly stopped and sighed sadly, looking older than before. She raised a hand to awkwardly scratch the back of her head. Wendy frowned in concern lowering her arm that was raised to throw a water balloon.

" Something wrong? Mabel? " Wendy walked towards her older friend.

" Look kids there's something I've got to uh, you know tell you. " Mabel began to say but she paused nervously. Stan stood up and put a hand on her shoulder. " See, uh, I.. I.. I'm going to get more to drink. " Mabel hurried off before anyone could say anything.

" Enjoy it while you can Mabel. Everything changes today. " Mabel looked at her forehead and noticed a red dot. She swatted at it but nothing happened to it. Several red dots appeared on her torso.

" What the-?! Oh no! " Mabel was suddenly tackled by a man in a black combat suit. Several more government agents come out of their hiding places and began to secure everything.

" Hey! Hey! " Stan's yell sounded behind Mabel as he too was tackled. Wendy and Soos were soon surrounded by several government agents.

" I don't understand. What did I do that warrants this much arresting? What's with arresting my great niece? She hasn't done anything wrong. " Stan asked as an agent handcuffed him. Mabel soon joined him by being roughly shoved next to her Grunkle. She heard Waddles Jr. squeal from the Shack.

" Hey be careful with my pig! " Mabel shouted at the agent who was handling Waddles Jr.

" What's going here? " Wendy demanded as an agent took Soos's popsicle. " Not cool dude! " Soos yelled at the agent.

Two familiar figures walked into Wendy's view. It was Agent Powers and Agent Trigger.

" The government dudes? I thought you dudes got eaten by zombies. " Soos said in confusion looking at the two agents.

" I used Trigger here as a human shield. He cried like a baby. " Agent Powers answered effectively embarrassing Agent Trigger.

" Toxic waste was stolen last night at midnight. " Agent Powers took out a tablet and showed Mabel and Stan the footage of two figures wheeling away barrels of toxic waste.

" Wait you think that's us? Are you crazy? Those zombies must've eaten your brain! " Mabel glared at Agent Powers finding the urge to punch something.

" Don't play dumb Pines. Take them away. " Agent Powers ordered ignoring Wendy and Soos's protests.

(Hours later.)

Wendy was about to slam her hand down on the shut down button when she heard, " Don't press that button! " Mabel was out of breathe as she ran into the room just as Wendy's hand hovered above the red button.

" Alright Wendy just step away. You can trust me, " Mabel began to walk cautiously towards the preteen.

" Why should I? I don't even know who you are! I saw all those fake Id's Mabel! Or is that even you name? " Wendy shouted back angrily her hand threatening to push the button.

" I know that you feel betrayed and hurt but you gotta trust me. " Mabel's watch beeped, " Uh no, brace yourselves! " Mabel warned as a gravitational anomaly began. Everyone screamed in panic and surprise.

Soos called Wendy and Wendy glanced over to see that Soos's foot had caught onto a wire. He was the closest to the shutdown button.

" Quick Soos shut it down! " Wendy called while trying to regain her balance. Mabel heard Wendy's words and started to heads towards Soos.

" Wait Soos, wait! I- " Mabel started her arms moving as if she was swimming not floating around because of a gravitational anomaly.

Wendy quickly tackled Mable, sending the older women off her course. Mabel began to protest, " Wendy please! Guys will you listen to me? Soos trust me I'm doing this for the good of the whole family! Soos, Do you really think I would destroy the world? "

Soos grabbed the wire his foot got caught on and dragged himself towards the shutdown button. He raised his hand to slam it down on the button until Mabel said, " Please Soos. Do you really think I'm a bad guy? "

" Don't listen to her Soos. She's lying listen to your head, shut it down now! " Wendy struggled against Mabel. Mabel and Wendy were suddenly slammed into the wall by a sudden force from the huge triangular device.

" Look into my eyes Soos. " Soos looked up and stared at Mabel's eyes and saw no evilness or bad intent in them. Just pure determination, sadness and love.

" I-I trust Mabel. " Soos removed his hands and started to float up.

" Soos are you insane we are all gonna-! " Wendy was cut off by a sudden brilliant white light blinding her. Everyone screamed as the light got stronger.

Suddenly everyone fell to the ground. The universe wasn't destroyed. No one was dead.

Wendy rubbed her head in a grimace and looked up to see a figure starting to walk out of the hole in the triangular decide. As the figure got closer she saw that the figure was wearing a coat that went slightly above his knees and had black pants and a black shirt on. Strips of cloth were wrapped around the figure's elbow and he had on black boots. The figure wore a hood, goggles and a scarf that covered the lower part of his face.

The figure stopped and spotted the Journal on the ground. The Journal had a number two on it and the figure slipped the book into a pocket inside of the coat.

" Who is that dude? " Soos asked staring at the strange man that stood in front of them.

" The Author of the Journals. My brother. " The figure took off his hood, goggles and scarf revealing a face that looked similar to Mabel's.

" Is this the part when one of us faints? " Wendy absentmindedly asked too shocked to think of anything else to say.

" Oh I'm so on that dude. " Soos announced before falling backwards in a faint.

UZRMGRT RH ULI GSV DVZP NRMWVW. ML LUUVMHV HLLH!


	3. Chapter 3

_A forest rested serenely on a medium sized hill. The hill had tall flowing grass that swayed in the smooth breeze. The sun was currently high in the sky looking down at the world below it. Birds chirped joined with chitters and chatters of the other forest residents. People would consider this a perfect day, but everyone knows that's not the case._

 _Laughter rang through the forest followed by feet pounding the ground. Two children were running through a forest with eager grins on their face. There was a girl and a boy both having the time of their life._

 _The girl was wearing a pink sweater that had a shooting star stitched onto it. Along with a skirt and a faded headband on top of her head she had chestnut colored hair with innocent wide eyes._

 _The boy had on a simple red long sleeved shirt with a navy blue jacket and jeans. His chestnut colored hair revealed a strange birthmark that looked like the Big Dipper. His sneakers pounded on the ground as he ran after the girl._

 _As the two children made their way through the forest the boy said, " Hey wait up Mabel! "_

 _The girl looked over her shoulder saying, " Oh come on Dippin' Sauce, don't be such a slowpoke! "_

 _The pair eventually stopped, marveling at a boarded up cave. The two children looked at it with wonder. " Wow, a boarded up cave! There could be so many cool things in there, like prehistoric life forms or a bandits treasure. " Dipper said bringing out a flashlight from his weathered jacket. He walked up to the boards and attempted to pull one of them off. He fell down to no prevail with a grunt._

 _Mabel laughed and showed a brace-filled smile saying, " Step aside bro-bro, let the Alpha Twin take over. " Dipper groaned at the mention of the Alpha Twin._

 _Mabel attempted to pull the boards but she only got a few nails loosening up. Dipper stood up smirking, " I guess the Alpha Twin can't do everything huh? I'm thinking that intelligence- "_

 _As Dipper spoke Mabel spotted a large rock a few feet away from them. She quickly epheaved it up in her arms and started to run towards the boarded up cave. As she ran closer to the cave she lifted the rock above her head and threw it at the boards. The boards split open without hesitation._

 _" You may have your smarts bro-bro but I got the power of destruction. " Mabel pointed at her chest proudly, " I'm like the goddess of destruction! Alpha Twin rules! "_

 _Mabel soon pulled up her twin from the ground before they entered the cave. Dipper turned his flashlight on as they walked further into the cave. The cave had an earthy smell and the walls were damp._

 _" Hey let's write our names so that people will know who got here first. We might even become famous. " Mabel suggested looking for a proper place to put their names._

 _The twins soon took out markers and wrote their names on one of the walls of the cave. Dipper's name was nearly written in cursive while Mabel's were all capitals and had glitter around it._

 _" Pines! Pines! "_

Everyone's attention was on the newly arrived figure standing in front of them. Wind picked up dust and swirled it around. The now destroyed portal gave an eerie glow from it's center. Mabel was the first to speak.

" Finally after for what seemed to be forever you're back! Brother! " Mabel advanced towards her brother eagerly spreading out her arms for a hug.

Wendy looked at Mabel's twin brother, taking in every detail. The thought of the Author of the Journals being right there in front of her played in her head. Wendy then realized she still didn't know the Author's name.

Mabel's twin stayed strangely silent and still watching as his sister came towards him. He was obviously Mabel's age, the latter was in her mid-thirties at the time. He seemed to be taller than Mabel by a few inches and had chestnut colored hair like Mabel. His hair was messy and seemed to be unintentionally styled by the wind upwards revealing a small almost unnoticeable part of a hidden birthmark. Thick eyebrows were set above eyes that had dark circles under them. He seemed to have naturally pale skin unlike Mabel's, who's skin looked like it had a healthy does of sunlight everyday. Mabel's twin had a square like chin similar to Grunkle Stan's but not exactly. He had stubble covering his chin along with a deep frown.

Mabel's arms never reached their destination as her twin roughly shoved her away. Mabel fell down to the ground with grunt.

" Ow! What the heck was that for? " Mabel complained as she stood up touching the area on her chest that her brother made contact with. She had been wanting to be finally able to hug her brother after so long, even a handshake would've been temporarily satisfying. But a shove to the ground? Nope.

Grunkle Stan finally made it and came running into the room. Nobody seemed to register his arrival. Grunkle Stan stayed uncharacteristicly silent as he watched Mabel and her twin finally seeing each other again.

" This was a very stupid, crazy and especially risky move restarting the portal! Didn't you read my warnings? " Mabel's twin angrily shouted at his sister.

" That's the first thing you say to me? You've got to be kidding me. " Mabel scoffed with crossed arms. " Why don't you thank after saving you from some sort of freaky sci-fi dimension? "

" Thank you? You really think I would just go ahead and thank you after what you did twelve years ago? Twelve years of anger don't just go away Mabel! " The Author had a scowl on his face as his sister looked at him with disbelief. His hands were clenched in fists.

" What I did?! Why you jerky-! " Mabel suddenly lunged at her twin brother, only for him to swiftly maneuver out of the way. She lunged again and he once again dodged her. He grabbed Mabel's arms and held them behind her back as he forced her to the ground.

" Is it me or did you get stronger? " Mabel breathed out in defeat, noticing the solid grip that her twin had on her and how easily he beat her. Mabel was always the more athletic person than her twin.

" Yeah, uh sorry to interrupt but will someone explain to me what's going on!? " Wendy finally managed to shout out. So many questions rushed through her head but she couldn't voice them.

The Author was currently on top of his sister holding her down. He looked up to see the others. He stood up awkwardly eyeing everyone." Mabel you didn't tell me there was a kid down here. " He turned to Soos. " And some sort of big hairless gopher? "

" Ha. I get that a lot. " Soos commented at the Author's words.

Mabel's twin looked at Grunkle Stan, " And why is Grunkle Stanley here? And how does he look older than before? "

" Trust me Grunkle Stan's appearance hasn't changed in the last ten years. " Mabel mumbled to her twin grumpily.

Wendy was still amazed at how no one mentioned the Author's name. He had been there for awhile and no one had yet to mention his name. Strange really. Of course Wendy wasn't going to ask.

" They're my friends. " Mabel said pointing at the two youngest people in the room. " Her name is Wendy and his name is Soos. "

The Author nodded before kneeling down to shake his hands with Soos. " Greetings. Do kids still say 'greetings'? I haven't been in this dimension for a really long time. "

Soos stared at the Author before saying, " I can't believe I'm shaking hands with a space-dude. " The Author chuckled at the younger boys words.

" I like this kid, he's weird. "

Wendy was behind everyone else staring at Mabel's twin brother. " I can't believe it. You're the Author of the Journals! "

" You've read my journals? " The Author asked with a small smile. He brought out Journal 1 from his tattered dark colored coat.

" I haven't just read them I've lived them. I have so many questions and.. " Wendy began to pace unable to know what to say.

" Look we can do introductions later. But first tell me Mabel: Are they're any security breaches? Does anyone know about the portal? " He poked Mabel hard in the chest.

" No. " Mabel lied looking away from her brother.

" Except for the whole U.S government. " Stan said prompting a reaction from the Author.

" The what?! "

The Author watched the security footage as he saw government agents saying that they were searching for Mabel, Grunkle Stan and the kids. He put a hand on his forehead fighting off the headache that was coming.

" Alright, it's alright. We have awhile before they find us. We need to stay low and be calm. Meanwhile we have to think of a plan. " The Author began to write in his journal while pacing around.

" While we wait who wants to tell us their whole mysterious back story? " Soos prompted with an eager tone.

" Yes I would like to know myself Mabel. " The Author said still not facing his sister.

" Fine it's obvious you all want to know about me and Dipper's pasts. What happened between us. What caused all of this. Well no more lies and secrets. " Mabel began to say as everyone began to crowd her.

" It all started a long time ago. Me and Dipper were living at Piedmont, California with my mom and dad. You see Dipper was born with this weird birthmark that looked like the Big Dipper. It probably explained his obsession in weird sci-fi and supernatural stuff. Meanwhile I had what people would call, personality. But as different as we were, we were the best of friends. "

Memories flashed through Mabel's mind :

 _She and Dipper as kids playing in their room._

 _Her getting a punishment for putting too much sparkle on her test in fourth grade. Dipper was there as she bedazzled her desk. He giggled as the teacher demanded her to clean the desk._

" Everyday we explored the forest looking for adventure. " Mabel started explaining.

 _Dipper and Mabel were exploring the forest with a determination to find something new. They eventually found the boarded up cave hidden deep in the forest. At the back of the cave the twins discovered something amazing._

 _A broken automobile was laying in it's side with moss growing on in it._

 _" Whoa! " Mabel pointed at the broken car excitedly._

 _" A mysterious car laying broken in the back of a cave. It could be haunted or possessed. " Dipper marveled at their new find with a flashlight in hand._

 _" Maybe it can fly and swim like that car we saw in that movie. This is even better than when I taped a cone to a horse's head. " Mabel's eyes sparkled with imagination of flying cars._

 _" That movie wasn't even realistic. " Dipper rolled his eyes. " You think we could fix it? I once read a book about car mechanics. "_

 _" Hey let's bring it home. I'm pretty sure Mom and Dad won't mind. "_

 _Soon the twins heaved the car upright and began to push it towards their home. The car was missing a wheel and had a broken windshield but it went smoothly down to hill and wasn't had to push across roads._

 _" Pines! Pines! " Dipper and Mabel chanted as they pushed the car into their garage. Dipper took out a paintbrush and dipped it into blue paint._

 _" This shall be called the 'Pines' Pacer'! " Dipper announced proudly as he wrote the name on the right side of the car._

 _" Well well if it isn't the loser twins! Nice car you get it at the dump? " A nasally voice taunted behind the siblings. Three kids stood in the driveway sitting on their bikes. The owner of the voice was a boy with pimples all over his face and hair badly cut._

 _Dipper and Mabel glared at the bullies. " You would know Willy! Get off our driveway! " Mabel demanded angrily watching the bullies laugh at them._

 _" Listen losers and listen good. You're a freak with a stupid thing on your head. " Willy nastily pointed at Dipper who looked away. He pointed at Mabel, " And you're a dumber girl version of him. And you should be glad that you have each other because neither of you are going to have any friends! " He ended with a cruel laugh before mounting his bike and pedaling away with the other bullies._

 _As he left Mabel said, " Don't listen to that guy Dipper. " The boy looked at her his hand reaching toward his birthmark. He pushed his bangs down to hide the birthmark._

 _" He's right, I am a freak. " Dipper said with a resigned voice. " I wish there was a place were weirdos like me fit in. "_

 _" Hey don't worry bro-bro, once the Pines' Pacer is fixed we can travel all over the world and leave the bullies wishing that they were us. We'll meet handsome boys and girls that'll actually like you and might even find hidden treasure. " Mabel reassured her twin, settling down next to him._

 _" Awkward sibling hug? "_

 _Dipper smiled, " Awkward sibling hug. "_

" Both of us didn't have many friends but we really just needed each other. Dipper's grades kept getting more impressive as the years went by and the Pine's Pacer kept getting better and better. I wasn't exactly the best in school but when my brother was the smartest kid there, I didn't need to worry. It was all going great until one day. " Mabel said.

 _Teenagers_ _Dipper_ _and Mabel were in class doing normal routine. Dipper was working on the class assignment while_ _Mabel_ _was_ _finishing_ _a_ _scrapbook_.

 _" Pines twins_ _to the principal office. Pines twins to the principal office. " A voice droned on speakers._

 _Mabel walked to the principal's door wondering what she had done wrong when the woman at the desk said, " Not you, him. " Mabel watched as her brother entered the principal's office. She was both confused and worried._

 _She sat on a chair right next to the door. She couldn't help herself as she pressed her ear against the door._

 _" What're you saying? " Mrs. Pines was saying. She sounded worried._

 _The principal's voice replied, " What I'm saying is that your son is a genius! The teachers have been going crazy about his science experiment. They're coming to see his experiment tomorrow. Your son may be a millionaire Mrs. and Mr. Pines. "_

" _That's great news son! " Mr. Pines voice congratulated._

 _" But what about our Mabel? "_

 _" That freakishly happy kid? She'll be lucky to graduate high school. Your son is going places but at least you'll have one kid in California forever. " Mabel slumped down to the floor at those words._

 _Mabel sat the edge of the forest sitting on large rock. The rock was a few meters wide and was sticking out of the side of the hill acting as a mini-cliff. She and Dipper always went to the place making it their special place._

 _Mabel looked sadly at the sky as it turned darker as it turned into the night. Dipper climbed up and sat next to Mabel._

 _" They're silly to think you'll go to that college. Once the Pines' Pacer is finished it'll be adventure full of fame and treasure. " Mabel shifted closer to Dipper as he settled next to her._

 _" Look Mabel this is a chance that I can't pass. It has cutting edge technology and the best educators anyone could have. " Dipper told Mabel with a hopeful tone in his voice. He sighed as Mabel stayed silent. " Look if they're not impressed by my experiment than I'll do the treasure hunting thing. "_

 _" And if they are? " Mabel asked uncertainly. She stared at her lap waiting for the answer._

 _" Well you'll have to visit me on the other side on the country. " Dipper lightly jabbed Mabel on the arm chuckling before jumping off the rock. He began making his way back to the house._

" Without Dipper I wouldn't make it by myself. I honestly didn't know what to do. " Mabel confessed.

 _Mabel walked passed all of the science experiments with a scrapbook in her hand. She stopped at Dipper's experiment pulling away the sheet that covered it._

 _" This is all your fault you stupid machine! " Mabel pounded hard on the table with a dull thud. A panel on the machine's bottom fell off. Suddenly tiny sparks erupted from the machine as smoke began to appear. Mabel panicked and quickly pushed the panel back to its place. " Okay nothing wrong here. " She said before coverering the machine with the sheet. She didn't notice a lone photo slipping out of her scrapbook and landing on the floor._

 _Dipper was already rambling as he unveiled his experiment. The college people were unimpressed and soon scratched Dipper's name off of their list._

 _" No wait, I've worked so hard! " Dipper pleaded practically watching his dream school walk away. As he pursued the college people he heard a crackle of paper under his foot. It was a photo that was from Mabel's scrapbook she was working on._

 _" Yes go Duckdective! Follow that unrealistic criminal! " Mabel cheered on as she was transfixed by the TV. She heard the front door slam indicating that Dipper was home. " Hey Dippin' Sauce what's the news? "_

 _" Can you explain to me why this was next to my destroyed lab experiment? " Dipper accusingly showed the crumpled photo to Mabel._

 _Mabel nervously began shifting her weight and said, " Look I may have, accidentally made your machine have a minor malfunction. But hey at we least we can treasure hunt. "_

 _" What? No you did this on purpose because you couldn't handle me going to college without you. And now you think I won't to be with the person who ruined my life?_ _" Footsteps sounded behind Mabel as her dad appeared behind her._

 _" You did what? " Mr. Pines demanded, " I can't believe you did this Mabel. I'm extremely disappointed in you! " Mrs. Pines appeared from her room with a worried expression. Mabel looked at everybody with disbelief at what was happening. Dipper just kept on glaring at her and didn't say another word._

 _" What's happening? "_

 _Mr. Pines sighed before walking upstairs and later reappearing with a bag in hand. He gave it to Mabel and forced her out the door. " Wha- what are you doing? " Mabel managed to stammer out as she was blocked out of her house._

 _" You just ruined your brother's dream and because of that I think you need to live with your Great Uncle Ford or your Great Uncle Stanley. " Mr. Pines said._

 _" Dipper tell him this is crazy! " Mabel pleaded looking at her brother. Dipper was standing behind a window on the second floor watching Mabel from below. He only gave a remorseful before sighing and sliding the blinds closed._

 _" Dipper?... Awkward sibling hug? " Mabel heard the door quietly click shut with all of her family behind it. Mabel felt sudden anger wash over her and screamed, " Fine! I make one mistake and you all throw me out! Well, you guys will miss me and think that your butfaces because that what's you are right now! " Mabel slid into her car and began to drive away from everything she knew and loved. She sobbed quietly as her neighborhood disappeared behind her._

" I had just lost everything, my family and friends. Especially my brother. But I had a plan to bring it all back. "

KLZ TRKX IX TSP HRWO! XYW JUYUCP AJ XCI WMXUWE LYV ZX'N GFEMNL! (Title)


	4. Chapter 4

_Mabel had tried many different ways to get some sort of income. She even got banned from several states and even having to make several fake IDs. But she knew that eventually she had to call one of her great uncles._

 _Mabel held up the phone to her ear and played with the cord as the phone started to call Grunkle Stanely. After a few moments a gruff voice answered, " Hello you've reached Stenson Pinefiled! "_

 _" Grunkle Stan I need your help. " Mabel said. She began to explain to her Grunkle about what had happened and what she had been through._

 _" I know how you feel sweetie. I'll pick you up in a few days okay? Just hang on. " Grunkle Stan said into the phone before Mabel had to hang up._

" What happened to you? Did you get your dream school? " Wendy asked turning to Dipper.

Dipper tensed before muttering, " Not exactly. I had to go to a university called Backsupmore. I had to work extra had there, so I entered a doctoral program three years ahead of schedule and wrote a thesis that was nationally rank. I received an enormous grant for my own scientific study and then I graduated early. But I had to think about what to study. My whole life I had been teased for my birthmark so I started thinking about anomalies. Things that were weird, things that were improbable. And there was one place with a higher concentration of anomalies. Gravity Falls. "

 _A younger Dipper looked at the forest around him. His house was currently being built behind him as he looked for any kind strange thing there. Suddenly a huge wooden hand shot out and crushed his car and dragged it back into the forest. Dipper adjusted the brown hat on his head that had a star on it's front_

 _Dipper had to investigate at once. He needed something to record his findings so he began to keep a journal. Dipper put a red journal on a table and then brought out a golden piece of paper. He carefully cut it into the shape of the Big Dipper. He glued it on the front of the journal and brought out a marker to write the number one of it._

" The journals! " Wendy suddenly exclaimed. Everyone looked at her strangely. She coughed feeling uncomfortable. " Go on. "

" I began to keep a journal- " Dipper began to say until Wendy screamed once again. " I'll just ignore that. "

 _Dipper was fascinated by all of the anomalies everywhere. He went from catching eyes with bat wings to digging deep into the ground to find a strange egg._

 _Dipper took an egg from the ground and layed it down next to his coffee mug. He watched it hatch to reveal a strange white creature. It looked at the coffee mug and soon turned into it. Dipper watched in amazement and immediately began to write in his journal._

 _At one point he brought a gnome into his house in order to measure it's height._

 _Dipper had finally felt at home, but something nagged at him. Where had it all come from? There must've been a leak in their dimension. A dimension of weirdness. Dipper needed to make a gateway to this dimension of weirdness._

 _Dipper went to a table with several books on it and shoved them off. He went to the last page of his journal and began to write. He couldn't make the portal alone so he went and searched for a brilliant mechanic named Fiddleford Mcgucket._

 _Dipper found Fiddleford in his garage. Fiddleford was a man with greying hair and a light scruffy beard._

 _" You say that you're going to make a portal to a dimension of weirdness? Well that's mathematically feasible! I reckon. " Fiddleford spitted into a bucket a few feet away from him._

 _Dipper remembered all the long nights it took to make the portal. He remembered all the setbacks and failures but eventually they finished it._

 _Dipper had a test dummy ready for a test. He tied a rope to it's ankle so they could pull it back. Fiddleford and he stood proudly in front of their portal with the test dummy in hand. Dipper stood behind the yellow tape, not noticing that Fiddleford had taken one step over the line._

 _" Ready and go. " Dipper let the dummy go watching it float towards the portal. Fiddleford screamed as he was pulled along with the dummy. A part of the rope had wrapped itself around Fiddleford's ankle._

 _Dipper ran and grabbed the rope and pulled. " I got you! " He yelled as he finally managed to pull Fiddleford down. The older man fell to the floor and he didn't move._

 _Dipper crawled over to him. " Fiddleford are you okay? What did you see? " Dipper watched helplessly as Fiddleford began to spout out some sort of nonsense. Dipper helped him up, trying to calm the man down._

 _" When earth becomes sky fear the beast with just one eye. " Fiddleford closed one eye as if to emphasise his point. He turned to Dipper with a desperate look in his eyes, " This portal is dangerous. It'll destroy the whole world, destroy it before it destroys us all! "_

 _" What? I can't do that, this is my life's work. " Dipper protested feeling concerned for Fiddleford._

 _Fiddleford sighed before standing up, " I fear that we brought a grave danger into the world. One that I want to forget. I quit! " Dipper's mouth clenched in anger as he watched Fiddleford leave._

 _" Fine I don't need you! I don't need anyone! " There was a whisper. Then another and another. " Who said that? " Dipper demanded as he clapped his hands over his ears._

 _He feared he was losing his sanity. He needed help. He needed someone he could trust._

 _Mabel was eating popcorn when the someone began to knock on the hotel door. Her eyes widened and she called out to her Grunkle, " Uh Grunkle Stan I think those men who wanted money from you are back! "_

 _Mabel heard her Grunkle search for his baseball bat. Instead of a thug breaking down the door demanding for money a letter slipped through the door's slot. Grunkle Stan suddenly ran into the room with a baseball bat poised over his head, ready to strike._

 _" Uh, where are the thugs? " Stan asked as he lowered his bat in confusion. Mabel picked up the letter and saw that it was from a place called Gravity Falls._

 _It was from Dipper! He was asking for her to come to Gravity Falls as soon as possible. " Hey Grunkle Stan I know where we're going to go to next. "_

 _Stan and Mabel soon head off to Gravity Falls in Stan's car. Once they arrived at Gravity Falls Stan had decided to check the town out while Mabel went to see Dipper._

 _It was snowing pretty hard as Mabel made her way though a forest. She came to a clearing where a shack sat in the middle of the clearing. The shack had barred wires and toxic waste barrels surrounding it. There were even signs saying, ' No Trespassing! '_

 _Mabel walked up uncertaintly to the door. Mabel took a deep breath, " It's okay Mabel. You haven't seen your brother for ten years. He's my family, he won't bite. " Mabel knocked on the door once when it swing open to reveal a wildl looking Dipper._

 _Dipper had rumpled clothes on and his hair was messy. His bloodshot eyes had bags under them as he looked wildly at his sister. " Who is it? Have you come to steal my eyes?! " Dipper aimed a crossbow at Mabel's face._

 _Mabel was shocked and stood speechless. " And people say I'm the crazy one. " Dipper grabbed her back into the house. He brought out a flashlight and shined it into Mabel's eyes. She winced and slapped his hands away._

 _" What're you doing? " Mabel shouted as she blinked away the black spots that appeared in her eyesight._

 _" Sorry, I just had to- " Dipper broke off. " Never mind. Did anyone follow? Anyone? "_

 _" Uh, I don't think s-so. " Mabel stammered. She didn't understand what was happening._

 _Dipper paced around the room. " Mabel I've made huge mistakes and I don't know who to trust. "_

 _" Hey let's just calm down a little. You look like you've been living in the wild. "_

 _Dipper turned to Mabel with a serious glint in his eyes. " I have something to show you. And you won't believe it. " He waved his hand in front of her face._

 _" Hey look I've been going to places all over the world, I'm sure I'll understand. " Mabel said with confidence. Once she saw what he was talking about she had second thoughts about understanding craziness. " There's nothing that I understand about this! "_

 _" It's a transuniversal gateway. A punched hole in the weak spot of our dimension. I created it to unlock the secrets of the universe. But it can be used for horrible destruction. That's why I shut it down and hid the journals that explain how to operate it. There's one left and you're the only person that I trust with this. " Dipper handed the journal to Mabel. " You remember our plans to explore the world on a race car? "_

 _Mabel's eyes widened and she grinned. Dipper continued to speak, " Take this book get in a car and drive away as far as possible. Hide it where no one can find it. "_

 _Mabel glared at her brother's back and yelled, " Seriously? After we finally see each other after ten years you want me to drive away from you as far as possible!? " She gripped the book hard._

 _" Mabel you don't understand what I've been through. You don't understand what I'm up against! " Dipper almost shouted out._

 _" No you don't know what I've been through! I've been in prison in a completely different country! I once had to live in a horse's poop pile for two days! " Mabel threw her hands up in the air and continued to yell furiously. " You think you got problems? I still have braces Dipper! Meanwhile what have you been doing? You've been living it up in your own house, hoarding all of your college money because you only care about yourself! "_

 _Dipper looked at his sister in disbelief. " I'm selfish? How can you say those things when you cost me my dream school! I'm giving you a worthwhile thing to do in your life and you won't even take it! "_

 _" Yeah well listen to this. You want me to get rid of this? Fine I'll do it right now! " Mabel took out a lighter_ _and held the journal over it. Dipper's heart raced as he watched his journal get closer to the flame._

 _He grabbed it and struggled to take it out of Mabel's hands. " No don't! "_

 _" Hey you gave it to me, so I'll do whatever I want with it! " Mabel wrenched it out of Dipper's hands. She brought the lighter to the top of the book._

 _" My journal! " Dipper cried out before he lunged at Mabel. The twins hit the floor in a tangled heap. The journal landed a few feet away from them. Dipper rushed up to retrieve it but Mabel grabbed his legs and he fell._

 _Mabel grabbed the book and ran into the control room. " Mabel give it back! " Dipper demanded as he wrestled with his twin sister._

 _They slammed into a control panel accidentally activating it. Dipper and Mabel were too engrossed in their fight to notice._

 _" You want it back you'll have to try harder you butt! " Mabel tripped and brought Dipper down to the floor. She was on her knees as she tried to take the journal away from Dipper. Mabel looked Dipper in the eyes and said, " We were supposed to be together forever! You ruined my life! "_

 _" No I didn't! " Dipper kicked Mabel off him with a burst of strength. She hit his desk and screamed when the symbol on the side of the desk burned into her back. Dipper stood up and immediately began to apologize, " Mabel I'm so sorry- Ah! " Mabel threw an uppercut to his jaw. Dipper stumbled back and hit the switch to the portal._

 _Mabel gripped her shoulder in pain as she walked over to her brother. She had the journal in her hands. " Some brother you are. You care more about your dumb research that family well you can take it! " Mabel shoved the journal into Dipper's chest._

 _Dipper started to rise up in the air. He tried to reach for Mabel as she tried to grab his foot. " Mabel help me! Mabel! " His thoughts were racing as he threw the journal to her. His hat flew off his head as he was sucked into the portal._

 _" Dipper! Dipper I didn't mean it! Come back! Dipper! " Mabel begged as she fruitlessly banged on the portal. She saw his hat laying alone on the floor._

 _Mabel tried to reactivate the portal for hours. It wasn't until she looked into the journal that she realized she needed the other journals. Mabel wasn't sure if Dipper was alive or dead in some distant galaxy but she needed to find the other journals._

 _Grunkle Stan arrived worriedly looking for Mabel. Once she explained to him what happened they decided on resting for the night. Mabel didn't get much sleep that night. Or the next night._

 _It wasn't until they ran out of food did one of them leave the house. It was Stan who went out to buy more food for them. He came back later with a group of people Mabel never seen before._

 _" What're you doing? " Mabel hissed to Stan as the people stood in Dipper's house._

 _" Getting us money. " Stan answered as he began the tour._

 _Mabel was surprised to learn how much money Stan had earned from that one tour. She didn't like lying but she needed a source of income and Stan's idea seemed to be the only option. She soon used her crafting skills to make signs and attractions for Stan's tours of the newly named Murder Hut._

 _Soon the Murder Hut was renamed the Mystery Shack as the years went by. Each day more tourists would come in and Stan would take scam them out of their money. At night Mabel would work on the portal, trying to bring her brother back._

Wendy looked up at Mabel with understanding. " So all this time you were trying to bring your brother back. Mabel I'm so sorry I don't believe you. "

Mabel sighed, " It's okay. I wouldn't of believed me either. "

There was suddenly shouting upstairs. It was the agents and it sounded like they found the hidden passageway behind the vending machine.

" Oh no! I was so caught up in your story that I forgot about those guys! " Soos cried out. Wendy head whipped around as she heard Soos's words.

" Forget! I got it! " Wendy pulled out the memory eraser device. Dipper took it with a grin on his face.

He attached the device to a wire and set it to radio frequency. He ordered everybody to cover their ears.

The agents were stunned and confused about why they were in front of some sort of knick-knack house. Dipper walked up to them with papers in his hands.

" Stand down men. According to this very real report you were called over due to a meteor shower. A total joke to your agency. Luckily I'm here to cover it up. Now I'll just need all your data you have on this case. "

Wendy watched inside of the shack as the confused agents handed Dipper a flash drive. Dipper fed the flash drive to Gompers and watched as the goat ate the flash drive.

(In An Alternate Universe)

Everyone watched in anticipated horror as the infinity die rolled across the carpet. As the die stopped rolling a a beam of light erupted from it. The light headed straight to Dipper.

Everyone screamed as the light engulfed Dipper. The light grew brighter and suddenly there was a popping sound followed by a grunt.

Dipper found himself lying on the floor and looking at someone's boots. The owner of the boots sat up with a groan. Dipper gasped and scooted away from the stranger. Ford grabbed Dipper and stood protectively in front of him.

" Dipper? " Mabel said as she saw the stranger stand up.

The stranger standing in front of them looked like an adult Dipper.

19-20-1-14-6-15-18-4 16-9-14-5-19 9-19 20-8-5 12-9-22-9-14-7 5-24-1-13-16-12-5 15-6 23-8-1-20 8-1-16-16-5-14-19 23-8-5-14 25-15-21 20-18-21-19-20 20-8-5 2-5-1-19-20 23-9-20-8 10-21-19-20 15-14-5 5-25-5. 4-5-1-12-19 23-9-20-8 2-9-12-12 3-9-16-8-5-18 3-1-14 4-5-19-20-18-15-25 20-8-5 13-9-14-4. 1 4-5-1-12 23-9-20-8 1 4-18-5-1-13 4-5-13-15-14 3-1-14 13-1-11-5 1 13-1-14 4-9-19-1-16-5-1-18 23-9-20-8-15-21-20 14-15 15-14-5 5-22-5-14 11-14-15-23-9-14-7 9-20. 4-15-14-20 2-5 12-9-11-5 6-15-18-4 16-9-14-5-19 9-6 25-15-21 23-1-14-20 20-15 11-5-5-16 25-15-21-18 13-9-14-4.


	5. Chapter 5

5 Years Ago :

Dipper clutched his bruised arm. He had fallen off one of the floating islands in his escape. He grimaced and hid behind one of the rocks. He looked around the hellish place that he had been stuck in for five years.

There were chunks of huge rocks floating everywhere. Barely any of the islands had food on them. Dipper almost starved to death the first day he came to the dimension. The whole dimension was cast in a dark blue. This dimension had no sun. It was only full of monsters and demons.

Dipper sighed and slumped down to the ground. He was always so tired. He just wanted to fall asleep and never wake up. He felt a flash of anger when he thought of Mabel. It was her fault that he was there, wait. No it really wasn't. Dipper called her there foolishly thinking that she could handle the pressure. He shouldn't of thought that Mabel could've been trusted.

His throat was parched and sore. He barely could find any source of water. He rarely spoke out loud anymore. He reached a hand into his tattered jacket and pulled out his gun. Then he pulled out a box.

He had spent five years making the box. It glowed green and sometimes it shimmered. It was a mini dimension jumper. It would send him into the closest dimension it could find. Unless the dimensions were to far apart then he made the box in vain. He was so desperate to get out of this dimension that he would try anything.

Of course the box couldn't send him back to his dimension. Dipper had already tried.

He placed the box onto the ground. He had one chance to do this. He pushed the button that was on the right side of the box. It opened a white beam shot out. The beam created a large shield and covered Dipper.

Dipper felt like he was being pulled apart molecule by molecule. He must've blacked out becuase the next time he opened his eyes he was in a different dimension.

He didn't know if this new dimension was an approvement. The land around him seemed to war torn. Smoke rose from craters and shards of metal were everywhere. Not to mention the dead bodies. The good thing, if this was a good thing, was that the bodies were human. That must mean he was in a dimension with humans.

Dipper picked up his box and slipped it into his coat. He needed to hid somewhere. Dipper saw a tank lying on it's side with smoke rising out of it. Something moved in it. Dipper out his gun and gripped it tight.

Dipper readied himself and kicked the tank's door open. He was met with a strange sight. It was him and Mabel. Well another younger version of him and his sister.

Mabel was the first one to speak. " Please don't hurt us. Me and Orion didn't do anything. We just wanted to find food! "

Orion? That was his name in this dimension? Strange. Dipper stepped into the tank. Dipper, no, Orion stood up and protectively stood in front of Mabel.

" Don't touch us! Or you'll regret it. " Orion's pupils turned into slits. Dipper's heart raced as his counterpart clenched his fist.

Mabel protested, " Orion no! You promised you wouldn't do it. You can't control you're form! " She grabbed Orion's arm. Orion's pupils turned back to normal. He gripped Mabel's arm in return.

Dipper heard a few yells from behind. Dipper turned around to see a group of soldiers coming up to them.

" Stay behind me kids! " Dipper ordered and then readied his gun.

The soldiers shouted at them. Ordering them to stand down. Then there was a gunshot. A bullet flew last Dipper's ear and hit Orion's shoulder.

The boy grabbed his shoulder. He groaned and fell to his knees. His body started to glow white. Mabel scrambled away from her brother. Dipper was almost blinded by Orion's glow. He closed his eyes for a moment.

Dipper opened his eyes when he heard the sound of the tank ripping open. A dragon was standing over him. The dragon was almost pure white except for it's green whiskers. It's talons scraped the ground apprehensively. The dragon had no wings.

The dragon, Orion, roared before a beam shot out of his mouth. The soldiers were immediately killed. Orion reared it's head back and turned onto Dipper. Dipper lifted his arm up just in time. Orion suddenly bared his teeth and bit Dipper's forearm. Not pain shot through Dipper's arm.

Before Orion could do anything else Mabel ran over to him. She put a hand onto Orion's snout. " Orion it's me. Remember? " Orion's expression seemed to soften. He back away from Mabel and Dipper.

The dragon roared and lifted into the sky. He soon disappeared into the West. Mabel tried to run after him screaming, " No Orion! Come back! Orion! " Mabel fell to her knees, sobbing.

Dipper stood there for a moment. He wasn't sure of what to do. He had just arrived into this dimension and was already getting caught into drama.

Dipper knelt down next to Mabel. He put a hand on her shoulder. He didn't say anything because he didn't know what could be said.

Mabel was the one to speak. " Who are you? You look like some adult version of my brother. "

" I'm uh, " Dipper scratched the back of his neck. " from another dimension. Not lying. My name's Dipper. "

Mabel sniffed but didn't say anything for a moment. " Really? You're name's Dipper? "

" Yes. Look, " Dipper pushed his hair back so Mabel could see his birthmark. Mabel's eyes shone for a moment.

" Wow. My brother has a birthmark of Orion on his head. Your's is cool too though. "

" I'm sorry about your brother but can you explain to me of what's going on? " Dipper grabbed a somewhat clean cloth off the ground and wrapped it around his forearm. He managed to stop the bleeding.

Mabel wiped her eyes and sat down. Dipper sat down next to her. " Well me and Orion are shapeshifters. Shapeshifters are considered dangerous to humans so they have started a war against people like me and Orion. They've been fighting each other for a few years now. It's scary. Almost all of our relatives have been killed. Sell except for our great uncles Stan and Ford. We were heading over there but now... "

" You know I have a twin sister too. Yeah she's not with me though. She's in another dimension. I've been trying to get back to her. " The words felt like a lie. Even if he did get home, he wasn't sure he would be able to forgive his sister.

" Um, Dipper? "

" Yeah? "

" That bite on your arm. Well it's not going to get infected. It'll turn you into a shapeshifter too. We're kinda like werewolves. "

Dipper didn't know what to say. He didn't know if being a shapedhifter was a bad thing. In this dimension it was a horrible thing but still.. He just didn't know how to process that information.

He could only say, " Oh. Well that's a surprise. "

Mabel was silent. Dipper looked down to see that Mabel had fallen asleep. Dipper felt a wave of nostalgia. He remembered years ago when he and Mabel used to pretend to camp out in their room at night. The only thing they were missing were marshmallows.

Dipper carefully picked Mabel up and walked to the West. He hoped there was a safe place to rest. Thankfully there was a small forest up ahead. He carefully laid Mabel down and then settled down to sleep himself.

Dipper woke up when the sun rose into the sky. He glanced to his left and saw that Mabel was starting to wake up as well.

Mabel eyes snapped open when she realized that she was in a forest. She almost cried when she remembered of what happened last night. She felt so alone. It didn't help that she was at the mercy of a stranger. Who was also soon to be a shapeshifter. If the man transformed than Mabel could do nothing to stop him. She of course could also shapeshifter into her other form but wouldn't be able to control it. Only adults could do that.

" I thought you would have left me behind. " Mabel murmured out. She half hoped that the man wouldn't hear her.

" I couldn't do that to you. It wouldn't seem right. " Dipper said with a small smile.

Mabel looked to the direction of where her brother disappeared to. She needed to find him and bring him back to her. She couldn't live without Orion.

" Thank you but I need to go. I need to find my brother. " Mabel stood up and began to grab her few possessions along with Orion's. She was glad Dipper had taken them with him.

Dipper said, " Wait! Let me help you find d you're brother. I basically caused this mess and I want to help fix it. You'll be safer with me. "

Mabel bit her lip. Think hard she said, " Fine. But don't you try to stop or you'll learn my form too. "

Dipper felt himself smiling. " Alright. I won't try anything fishy. "

* * *

 **It's a little short but this chapter wasn't planned. It's suppose to be a filler. Sorry for not updating for a long time but I did put on my profile that I wouldn't write anything until Gravity Falls ended. I might write a few more filler chapters but I'm not sure.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ford tensed as the stranger stood up. Was it a demon from a different dimension? Was it a clone? His hand drifted to the holster on his belt. He felt his fingers grasp at nothing. Ford cursed silently as he remembered leaving his gun down in the lab. He was going to have to take down the intruder himself.

The stranger looked like an older version of Dipper. He was definitely taller with more muscles. He wore a dark brown coat with a red shirt under it. He wore dark pants with dirty boots and a brown hat with a star in the middle on top of his head. He seemed as surprised as everybody else.

Making sure everyone was safely behind him, Ford stepped forward. " Who are you and what do you want? "

The stranger stared at him. He narrowed his eyes at Ford. " My names Dipper Pines. And I should be the one asking you questions. Like, why are you pretending to be my Gruncle Ford? He's been missing for years. And where am I? " The stranger eyed the infinity die on the ground. He picked it up and looked at it. It had landed on a pine tree. The stranger frowned.

" Be careful with that! " Ford warned, watching the stranger warily as he held the infinity die. He didn't want the stranger to try to use it. Who knew what would happen?

Mabel looked at her friend, Grenda. She whispered to her. " Maybe you should go home. Things might get a bit crazy. " To her surprise Grenda nodded and snuck out of the house.

Ford took out his Number Three Journal and flipped through it. He glance towards the stranger occasionally, making sure nothing happened. He eventually closed it when he couldn't find the answer he wanted. He turned to everyone behind him and gestured for them to come close.

" So Sixer, you have any idea of what the heck is happening? " Stan hissed at Ford.

The six fingered man looked troubled. " I'm not sure what this other _Dipper_ is but we must be cautious. There are many possible ways this situation can be played out. Best we thing we can do is listen to it's side of the story. Let's see if it'll cooperate with us. "

" If older Dipper causes any trouble I'll stop him with this! " Mabel brought out her grappling hook that she somehow had in her pocket.

Dipper rolled his eyes at his twin sister. " Mabel, I don't think that'll help us. "

" Have faith bro. " Mabel grinned wildly as she put the grappling hook away.

The older Dipper stood impatiently behind them. " You know I can hear you? I have an idea of why I'm here, but first thing you need to do is trust me. I don't like being treated like a prisoner. " He crossed his arms and saw that the others looked sheepish at his words.

" How do we know that we can trust you? We don't know anything about you. I certainly don't have enough data on you. " Ford responded.

" Well ask me some questions then. "

Dipper turned around and asked, " Are you some sort of time traveler? Are you the future me? " Ford looked down at his nephew thoughtfully. He hadn't thought of that idea.

The older Dipper shook his head. " No I'm not. If I had time travelled back to when I was twelve years old I definitely wouldn't be here. No, my theory is that the infinity die had took me from my universe and placed me here. "

Everybody looked to Ford to confirm the older Dipper's theory. The man thought for a moment. " It's possible. The infinity die has an infinite number of possibilities. But what you're saying is true than I need to do some tests. I need to see if you have an energy signature from this _different universe._ "

Ford cautiously told the others to watch the older Dipper. He had gone to his lab to grab a device that he needed.

Mabel had noticed that the older Dipper avoided looking at her. He seemed uncomfortable in her presence. " So if you're from a different universe, then what's it's like? What am I like? Do I have boyfriend? Do I still have Waddles? " She picked up her favorite pig and held it up to the older Dipper's face.

The older Dipper took a few steps away from Mabel. He didn't like the smell of pig breath on his face. " Well, I... "

" Mabel, I think you're freaking him out. " Dipper said noticing his counterpart's discomfort. " So do we just call you Dipper 2 or what? "

" That name will work. " Dipper 2 agreed. His younger counterpart was clever for his age. But his thoughts were on his own universe. How would everyone react to his disappeared? And how will he get back home?

Stan leaned against the wall and was silent. He wasn't happy about this situation at all.

" Come on Grunkle Stan, say hi to Dipper 2! " Mabel grinned and grabbed Stan's hand. She pulled him over to Dipper 2.

Stan grunted and managed to pull his hand out of Mabel's. Her grip was tight. Stan stood face to face with Dipper 2. They both were the about the same height. The con man looked at Dipper 2's eyes and noticed the dark circles under them. But Stan saw the look in the other Dipper's eyes, they were just like Ford's. They were full of secrets and had a glint of pride in them. This older Dipper was going to be just like Ford. Stan could tell.

Stan grunted and mumbled out, " Don't try to hurt my family or I'll make you pay. " Dipper 2 narrowed his eyes and gritted his jaw. The two didn't move. Mabel and Dipper stayed a safe distance away from the two men. They watched Stan and Dipper 2 with wide eyes.

Ford had finally come back a few minutes later with a scanner in hand. Stan and Dipper 2 separated and walked to opposite sides of the room. Ford didn't notice the room's tension. He quickly scanned Dipper 2 and watched the scanner's screen. It beeped quietly and Ford announced, " The other Dipper was telling the truth. He's from a different universe. The scanner says his energy signature is not from this universe. "

Dipper 2 looked relieved that everyone seemed to trust him now. He then began to tell them of his universe. He told them about him being the Author and the differences in his Gravity Falls. Most of his listeners seemed very surprised.

Ford then told Dipper 2 of their universe. Dipper 2 managed to stay calm through the story.

" I can't believe that in an alternate universe I'm the Author of the Journals! " Dipper exclaimed. He was so amazed. Dipper felt his stomach gurgle and he hunched over. Dipper almost threw up again. Mabel was by his side patting his back gently.

Dipper 2 looked at Ford. " Yeah well I can't believe in this universe Ford is the Author. No offense. "

Ford bit back an insult. He felt slightly, if not largely offended. But apparently in Dipper 2's universe, his alternate self had gone missing.

(Time Skip)

How could things go so _wrong_? Mabel felt tears creep up in the corner of her eyes.

Dipper 2 had been with them few a few weeks now. He was always trying to find a way to get to his universe. But he also hung out with Ford and Dipper. Mabel barely got to see her brother anymore. He was always with Dipper 2 and Ford.

Mabel thought the fear of losing her brother wasn't going to happen. She was wrong. And now to make things worse their birthday was coming up. And their birthday was gong to be a disaster. But wait, that wasn't the worse thing.

She just heard that Ford wanted to make Dipper his apprentice. And Dipper actually agreed and he was being backed up by Dipper 2!

The door burst opened. Dipper walked in excitedly saying, " Mabel, I just had the greatest day of my life! UFOs are real and there's one under the town. And I just saved Ford's and Dipper 2's life and - hey are you okay? " He asked finally noticing that Mabel wasn't moving.

Mabel hadn't moved off her position on her bed. " Tell me it isn't true Dipper. Tell me you were joking! " She held up the radio. Dipper gasped as he realized what Mabel had heard. " Ford's apprentice! Seriously? "

" Look I was thinking, and this is a huge opportunity for me. " Dipper said.

Mabel slapped her hands over her ears, clearly not wanting to hear those words. She felt herself tearing up again. " Well it's a horrible opportunity for me! I had the worst day of my life! When we turn thirteen summer ends and I have to leave everything behind. The only thing I'll still have is you. But now you're leaving me too! "

Down in the lab Ford was checking several machines. Dipper 2 was with him when one of the machines beeped.

The six fingered looked at the machine's screen with a frown. " Strange. It says here that their was a burst of energy around here. It shows the same energy signature that you had when you arrived here. This might be good or very bad. "

Dipper 2 looked at the machine's screen. He rubbed his chin. " It's possible another rift open in space and time again. Might mean Bill's return or some thing else completely. "

Ford sat down at his desk and brought up some schematics. He then began to type in several codes into one of the machines. They gasped as the machine came up with it's results.

Mabel ran deep into the forest, ignoring Dipper's calls. She sobbed as she eventually found a large tree and sat down at it's roots. She cried for a moment before reaching into her backpack. " Only party chocolate can help me now. What the? Nerdy stuff! Nerdy books and chewed up pens! Ugh! I grabbed Dipper's backpack instead. It's not fair. I wished summer could last forever. " She stuck her head into her sweater.

A bush shuffled a few feet away from Mabel. She took her head out of her sweater. She gasped as she saw a familiar figure walked out of the shadows. It was.. herself. Well it was an older version of her. Just like Dipper 2. The other Mabel looked confused as she walked out of the shadows.

" Where am I? " The other Mabel spotted her younger self. " Wait did I time travel? No I couldn't have. I didn't arrive to Gravity Falls until I was in my twenties. So where am I? "

Mabel cautiously stood up. " Are you like Dipper 2? I mean are you from an alternate universe? "

" Uh well, I did walked into a suspicious looking rift that was in the living room... So I guess I am. That'll show me not to walk into something very dangerous looking. So my brother is here? "

" Yeah. " Mabel sighed sullenly. She couldn't even find herself to be excited at her other self.

Mabel 2 noticed Mabel's unhappiness. She sat down next to the twelve old. " I guess my brother made a mess of things. That's just like him. " She sighed.

Mabel sniffed and asked, " How's you're relationship with your Dipper? Are you two still best buds? Or what? "

Mabel 2 frowned. " It's more like or what. Me and Dipper's relationship has been pretty much in the toilet since we were teenagers. Even when I save him from some sci-fi sideburn dimension he still hasn't forgiven me for a mistake I made all those years ago. Of course I got him stuck in a horrible dimension for over a decade. I'm guessing your relationship with your Dipper isn't going well. "

" No not at all. Dipper is becoming Grunkle Ford's apprentice. He's going to leave me behind after summer ends. "

Mabel 2 draped an arm over Mabel's shoulder. " Well I'm not going to let that happen. A brother is supposed to stay with you through thick and thin. I'll take back my Dipper and somehow convinced your Dipper to stay with you. "

Mabel buried her head into her arms. " I just wish summer could last forever. "

" That might be possible. " A high pitched voice said. Mabel 2 stood up and held out her grappling gun. A man in a grey jumpsuit walked out of the shadows. His eyes were covered by goggles. It was Blendin' Blandin'.

Mabel groaned and said, " Ugh go away. "

Blendin' protested saying, " But Mabel it's me. I can help. "

Mabel 2 looked at Blendin suspiciously. " What're you doing here? "

" I can help. " Blendin repeated. " You said you wanted summer to never end, right? Did-did I hear that right? "

" Yeah. "

Mabel 2 stood in front of Mabel. " Why are you asking? " She lived with Stan for a long time and knew a scam when there was one. But she wasn't sure with Blendin. She didn't know him well.

" Look maybe it's against the rules but you once did a favor for me. It's called a time bubble and it can suspend time. You can make summer last as long as you want. Al, I need is something that you have. It looks like this. " He brought up a hologram of the rift.

Mabel looked at Mabel 2 for reassurance. Mabel 2 nodded uncertainly. Mabel opened Dipper's bag and began to search for the rift. She pulled it out. " Is this it? It looks weird. "

Blendin suddenly had a hungry look on his face. " Yes that's it. Just hand it over to me. "

Mabel looked at the rift before slowly handing it over to Blendin. The time traveler took it in his hands before dropping it. He laughed maniacally as the rift fell onto the ground. He pulled off his goggles to reveal yellow eyes with slitted pupils. He snapped his fingers but nothing happened.

Suddenly everything turned gray as Mabel and Mabel 2's minds entered the mind realm. Bill jumped out of Blendin's body and he turned dark red. " What?! Why can't I turn physical?! I can feel the power but some thing is holding me back! "

He turned his one eye when he heard running. Dipper 2 ran into the clearing. He glared at Bill.

He pointed at Bill. " I came as soon as I realized Mabel took the rift. Mabel what're you doing here? " Dipper 2 looked at Mabel 2. " Nevermind. Bill, you can't turn physical because your other self hasn't broken the rift from my universe! When the infinity die brought me here it had created a connection between our two universes. Basically you yourself is holding you back! "

The world around them shifted and suddenly things looked different. The trees around them looked older and younger. The Mystery Shack changed several times before stopping. Bill himself groaned as another version of him suddenly appeared. The two dream demons began to flicker.

Mabel 2 looked at Dipper 2. " What's happening? "

" No no no! The two universe are merging together! When Bill broke the rift he ended up creating a cosmic clash. He's merging with his alternate self. I don't know why we're not merging together with our alternate selves though. It must be because we aren't magical ourselves. "

Bill straightened himself and laughed. He had finally merged with his other self and felt twice as powerful. " Well since I can't turn physical myself then I guess I'll have to take a _permanent_ host! " His eye suddenly started to flash images. He looked at Mabel. " Maybe you will be a good host! "

Dipper 2 realized what Bill was saying. " No you can't! I won't let you take her. Take me instead! "

" Dipper no! " Both Mabels' said.

Bill laughed again. " Oh this is just too sweet! You'll let me inhabit you're body?! Then that's a deal! " He reached out with his and as it suddenly burst into blue flame.

Dipper 2 didn't reach out. " But there will be a rule. You can't take control of my mind or enter it. You can only control my body. "

" DEAL! " Bill exclaimed as the blue flame heated up.

Dipper 2 nodded grimly. " Deal. " He reached out and shook Bill's hand.


End file.
